


Water

by Heiko5151



Category: GHOST - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: How Water meets and falls in love with Matt.





	Water

I was sitting on the bank of the river. I was looking in thinking about how lonely I was. It looked like rain. I saw someone in the row boat in the river. It started to downpour. The water started to get swift. The row boat tipped over. I jumped in the water and went to save the person. I got to them and they happened to be holding on to a piece of the boat. I took them to my house and took care of them. 

I saw they had so minor injuries and got knocked out. Looks like they would have a headache. The person looked a little like Omega. But, it wasn’t. I wondered where this person came from. Their name? I hoped they were nice.


End file.
